Story of Evil
by Leo347
Summary: My first story go easy on me! . It's based out of Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Regret Message. Happy end. Oneshot. It may contain a lot of typos D:


**My first story I hope it does not suck TT^TT**

**Warning! This may contain a lot of typos...**

**Edit: I have edit this a little hope it's better :D**

* * *

Once upon a time in far far away kingdom, Queen Ane Lucifen d'Autriche gave birth to two twins. A boy. And a girl. Because of the selfishness of adults, right after the twins had they're 5th birthday, they were separated. . .

The boy's name was Allen Lucifen d'Autriche, and the girl's name was Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. But they're father or should we say Riliane's father King Arth Lucifen d'Autriche separated the two and denied that he had a son, Allen was thrown out of the castle. And he was adopted by the Avadonia family, and he's name changed into Allen Avadonia

The will of wanting to go back to his sister made him determined enough to study and work hard with the help of his adopted older sister, Germaine Avadonia, and Elluka Clockworker a sorcerer, to be by his sister's side again. But there is only one way to go back by her side, and that is by becoming her servant. . . .

Ten Years Later. . . .

The girl had become the selfish queen and the boy has became her servant.

When Allen went to do some errands at the Green Kingdom, he saw with his Sapphire eyes, a beautiful girl with green lovely hair, and Emerald eyes. He was in love with the girl from the Green Kingdom. She was called Michaela, she was seen walking a Prince of the Blue Kingdom who had business there as well. Riliane was going to be engaged with the prince, Kyle Marlon. But Kyle rejected the engagement, because he was in love with Michaela too.

When Riliane heard of this, she cried all night and called out to her loyal servant. And said with a quiet voice "Kill Michaela!". Allen wanted to reject that, but he cannot dare to make to his sister cry even more in front of him. As soon as he left the room, he could not stop his tears any more. . . .

When Allen arrived at the Green Kingdom again, his hat got caught by the wind. He tried to catch it, but Michaela who happens by walking by caught it instead. Allen said thank you to Michaela, and asked if she had some time on her hands to take a walk with him in the woods. And she said yes.

After they walked and talked for a while they stop at the front of an abandoned house to rest. Because of Michaela's kindness, Allen had forgotten the reason why he asked Michaela to take a walk with him in the first place. Then suddenly Allen remembered, and it started to rain. As Michaela was about to call out to Allen to take shelter, she was shocked when she saw Allen pull out a pocket knife. As Allen stabbed Michaela, Allen whispered "I'm sorry", and then Michaela said "It's okay. I forgive you, don't worry", because she knew that Allen was crying the whole time.

Kyle was searching for Michaela in the woods, he wondered around for a bit, and saw the rooftop of an abandoned house. He started to walk towards the house, because he was a bit tired. As he arrived at the front of the house, he was shocked, as he saw Michaela's dead body in front of him. He was angry at those who did this to her, and he was sad that she was dead. And he knew that only one Country could do this, it was the Yellow Country.

He knew, because he had rejected to be engage with their Princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Who loved him very much.

In order to get revenge he went to a rebel that hated the Yellow Country. She was Allen's adopted big sister, Germaine Avadonia. They plotted against the Yellow Country, and they gather an army of rebels to fight against them.

"Oh my! It's time for snacks" Riliane said. And as Allen walked in, holding a tray of tea and brioche "Today's snack is brioche" said Allen. Riliane made a big smile as Allen said that. As Allen walked out of Riliane's room, he was told by a running guard that the people of the Kingdom are rebelling. . . .

Allen was still in shock, but he needed to get his sister safe! So he walked back to Riliane's room, and said

"Riliane! We need to get you to somewhere safe now!"

"Why?! Are the people trying to get inside the castle again to protest?"

". . . . . . . "

"What are you standing there for?! Hurry up and suppress the people!"

"Riliane, they aren't protesting. . . They are rebelling against us. . ."

Riliane just stand there in shock for one minute. Then Allen suddenly said

"Here I'll give you my clothes"

"WHY?!"

"Just wear them and start running away!"

Riliane started crying. . .

"Allen! What will happen if they found out that we switch places?!"

"It's okay we are twins. I'm sure nobody can tell the difference"

Allen walked away smiling ,and crying at the same time while wearing Riliane's clothes, and leaving behind Riliane who was crying while wearing Allen's clothes.

"ALLEN!" Riliane shouted while crying really hard.

Riliane(Allen) walked towards the rebels to buy time, so Allen(Riliane) could escape. But ended up in Rilliane(Allen) getting arrested. And was sentence to death.

On the day she(he) was going to be executed, Allen(Riliane) went to the execution site, crying. Just right before Riliane(Allen) was executed she(he) said

"When we are reborn again, at that time play with me again"

Then she(he) looked at the sky smiling. . . . .

*the blade falling*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Allen(Riliane) crying. . . . .

*sounds of waves crashing*

There was a girl standing on the beach at night, she was holding a little bottle. Inside of the bottle there was a piece of paper

xxxXXXFlashbackXXXxxx

It was in a harbor town where the waves can be heard...

Allen was at the beach holding a little bottle that had paper in it in his hand, and Riliane was sitting in the sand behind Allen

"Why do you do this every day ever since we have arrived at this town, Allen?"

"Because if I don't do this I'm afraid that my wish won't be granted"

"Huh?"

"Riliane, have you ever of the legend that this town have?"

"No, but anyway what did you wish for anyway?"

"For Riliane to happy every day"

"Well you don't have to do it you know because I'm already happy with you by my side, Allen"

Allen blushed at that

". . . . . Thanks, Riliane"

xxxXXXEnd of FlashbackXXXxxx

Riliane walked closer to the sea, and put the bottle in the water and let the bottle flow with the waves. She was remembering the times she had with Allen, it made her cry very hard and went to her knees. For a second Riliane thought she could see Allen beside her, so she turned around hoping Allen was there . . . . . But sadly he wasn't there when she looked. Then she looked at the sky smiling, and whispered

"If we are going to be reborn again, it be nice to be twins again"

.

.

.

.

"Congratulations Honey! We have twins! A girl and a boy!" said the father

"What are we going to name them? How about the girl Riliane and the boy Allen?" said the mother

"No, that's too horibble, Mom! How about my brother Len and my sister Rin?" said Luka who was about 7 years old

"You're right, that is a horibble name. Then will go with Rin and Len!"

"Yay~!" said Miku who was still 3 years old

* * *

A/N: The people's role's :

Riliane : Rin

Allen : Len

Michaella : Miku

Kyle : Kaito

Germaine : Meiko

Elluka : Luka

Queen Ane : Sweet Ann

King Arth : Big Al

I hoped it did not suck .

Please review! Thanks!

Sayonara! 3


End file.
